Addicted
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: Sometimes an intervention is needed to save those that we love, even if they think they're doing nothing wrong and not hurting anyone but themselves...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shaking another couple of pills out into his hand, twenty year old Ty Baldwin quickly tossed them back and took a drink of water to wash them down with. Licking his lips, he stood from his bed and picked up his duffel bag, carefully hiding them under the clothes inside.

His phone screen lit up, letting him know he had a message. Picking up the touch screen from his bedside table, he opened the message.

_Are you ready to go baby? I'm down by the truck _it read.

He smiled. It was from his girlfriend of three years, Amy Fleming. She and him were going to a little cabin up in the hills a few miles away to spend their week long break and he was eager to have some time alone with her.

He sent her a message telling her he was coming before grabbing the duffel and slinging it over his shoulder. Heading out of the room, he made sure that the door locked behind him and headed down a flight of stairs and out a door, walking over to where his truck sat parked. Once he got close enough, he grinned as he saw his girlfriend leaning against the driver's side door. He let his eyes rake over her and smiled to himself.

She was dressed in a pair of slim fitting dark wash jeans and a short sleeve light blue plaid western style shirt. On her feet was a pair of brown hiking boots and her long light brown hair was pulled back into a long high ponytail.

She smiled when she saw him and he quickened his pace, putting his arm around her when he reached her and pressing his lips to hers.

She giggled when he pulled back, "You sure are happy."

He grinned at her, finally feeling the effects of the pills he'd taken earlier. He felt wired and full of energy.

"Just ready to get going." He said and winked at her, unlocking his truck and putting their bags into the back seat. He lead Amy around to the passenger side and opened her door for her, helping her inside before shutting the door behind her and going around to his side.

When he got in and pulled on his seatbelt, Amy sent him a glance.

"What?" He asked, smiling at her as he started the truck and started backing out of the parking spot.

"You're wired. Where did you get all of this energy from? You just got out of baseball practice a little over an hour ago! You should be exhausted." Amy said, looking at Ty closely.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"I grabbed a quick shower to wake up with." He said. It wasn't really a lie, he had showered after practice after all.

"What shower wakes up someone like this? I've seen you just collapse onto your bed after some days of practice and I know today was one of those because I saw how many people were messing up and the coach was making you all run for it." Amy said.

"What's with the third degree, Ames? My shower woke me up." Ty insisted, reaching over and taking his girlfriend's hand, bringing it to his lips before settling their joined hands on the console between the two seats. Amy eyed him from the corner of her eye, sighing to herself.

Ty didn't know it, but she could tell he'd taken pills that day. There was no way he'd be as energetic as he was now without them. Before he'd started taking the pills, he'd always be tired at the end of the day, and exhausted after days like he'd had today. But then one of his friends had told him about this 'amazing' pill that would give him all kinds of energy and would never show up in a test and he'd started taking them to get through the finals, to help him focus and stay up late to study. He'd been hooked ever since.

He'd been hooked on them for an entire month before Amy finally saw him taking one and discovered that her amazing boyfriend was addicted to pills. They'd fought so badly for a solid week before Amy had been forced to come up with a plan to break Ty of the pills.

It was going to take time, and it would be horrible, but it was a sure fire way that would work. This break was the only time that they'd have that would be long enough to get it done without missing class.

"That must have been some shower." She teased and smiled at him.

He laughed, "Sure. How has your day been, love?"

"Slow to be honest. I was really excited to hurry up and get started on our little trip." She answered honestly and sent him a beaming smile.

He grinned, "So what all do you want to do this week? I know hiking and swimming, but what else?"

"Well I wanted us to try rock climing actually." Amy said and shrugged when Ty sent her a look of amazement.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it could be fun. There are a bunch of little places to try out around the cabin." Amy answered.

"That's a little dangerous, Ames. I don't want you to get hurt." Ty said, frowning at the thought.

Amy leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder and her hand on his arm, "You'll be there, you won't let me get hurt."

Ty glanced at her as he drove before smiling softly and lifting his left hand to reach over and cup her cheek, "You have that much faith in me, huh?"

"More than you'll ever know." Amy answered, closing her eyes in content.

_'And enough to know that you can kick this horrible habit of yours.' _She thought to herself as Ty stroked his thumb over her cheek and leaned his own cheek against her hair. She sighed softly in content.

_**A**_

"Well, here we are." Ty roused Amy, who had dozed off against his shoulder, as they pulled up outside of the cabin. She looked out of the windshield at the pretty log cabin and returned the smile Ty sent her, even as her insides twisted from nerves.

What if she failed and didn't break Ty of his addiction? This could just as easily break his trust in her and make him never want to be around her again. The thought of that alone terrified her more than she could ever express in words.

Still, pushing back the nerves she sat up and unbuckled her seatbelt, climbing out after Ty and looking over her shoulder to see him stretch his arms over his head after the long drive. He sighed as his back popped and lowered his arms, turning to grin at her before going to the backseat of his truck and reaching in to grab their bags.

"I've got the door." Amy called to him as she pulled the cabin key from her pocket and went to unlock the door. Her heart pounded in an almost painful way as she took the three short steps to the full front, covered porch and went to the front door, unlocking it and smiling at Ty as he came up the stairs behind her before she went inside.

He stopped and stood at the top of the stairs, an odd feeling that he couldn't place giving him pause. Shrugging it off, he walked the last few feet into the door of the cabin, and seemingly straight into the arms of the two figures that had been waiting in the shadows, watching Amy and Ty from the window...

**Honestly couldn't tell ya where this story idea came from, but I can still use it to teach a moral lesson or something and it will be interesting to write about Ty being less than perfect. I plan on having fun with this and just toying around to see what I come out with. Hope ya'll like it.**

**XxLoveIsABlessingxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell?" Ty dropped the bags he'd been carrying and pulled on his arms as they were grabbed by strong hands, hands that jerked him forward in his confusion and panic and pulled him through the cabin, back towards the bedroom. His feet were jerked out from under him and he felt helpless as he was pulled through the cabin, steady jerks on his arms keeping him off of his feet as he thrashed, trying desperately to find purchase so he could stand and defend him.

There was no sign of Amy anywhere and his panic nearly blinded him, he was so worried about her.

"Amy? Amy!" Ty called out, fear for her causing him to struggle harder, the heels of his shoes squeaking against the hardwood floors as he fought to find purchase and stand. A hand tangled in his hair and jerked his head back, an arm sliding around his neck to lock his head in place. The hand that had tangled in his hair came down to cover his eyes and he kicked out blindly, his hands coming up to grasp at the arm around his throat, as the second assailant grabbed his ankles to completely lift him from the ground.

He felt his left foot connect with something and heard the air rush from one of his attackers. A spark of hope that he may be able to break free had him thrashing even harder than before, throwing up his hips to try and break one of the two grips on him.

"Amy!" He called out again, his heart pounding wildly. He twisted his body to the left, kicking out with his right leg to try and hit his attacker again. He was satisfied when he felt his kick land hard on his attacker, hearing them run into something as they struggled to get him back to the bedroom.

Having almost broken the grip on the person at his ankles, he twisted violently to the left and kicked out again, but this time his kick was stopped by a third, set of hands that locked to his ankle and helped restrain him as he was carried into the bedroom. He twisted his body with another sharp twist, this one working against him as his hip slammed into the doorway of the bedroom and he clenched his teeth at the sharp pain that raced up his side, briefly stalling his struggles.

A growl of anger escaped as Ty clawed as best he could at the arm around his throat. The person flinched, he felt it, but held tight to him, the hand over his eyes tightening slightly.

His back was suddenly on the bed and Ty knew that this would be his last chance to escape and help Amy before whatever fate waited for him came to pass. He threw up his hips again and very nearly broke free of the two people holding his ankles.

His right leg was jerked on and fear chilled him as he felt the cold steel of a handcuff lock around his ankle, felt the icy metal against the exposed skin of his leg as his pants leg had pulled up some during the struggle.

"No!" He howled out and jerked hard on his free leg, determined to not be detained. He felt the steel around his ankle, but apparently not attached to the bedframe yet. He pooled his strength to jerk his leg free, only to be distracted by his arm being jerked over his head and quickly shackled to the headboard of the bed.

Swearing, Ty knew that he was caught now, his left arm and right left already trapped and holding him down so that the hold was released on his neck to grab his free arm and restrain it while the third person struggled to get a handcuff on Ty's wrist as he pulled on his arm and squirmed desperately on the bed.

"Let me go dammit! You better not hurt Amy or I swear I will kill you!" Ty snapped, dread coiling in his stomach as his free leg was jerked straight by the second person to grab him, he heard them grunt from the energy it had taken to do so, and suddenly the hands at his ankles were gone and his legs were trapped. Now all three attackers slammed his arm to the bed and shackled it in place.

Panting harshly from the struggle, and hearing his attackers doing the same, Ty licked his lips nervously. Sweat rolled over his frame from the exertion of the struggle.

Now what? He was useless now, there was no way he'd be able to help Amy. He could only pray that somehow she had been able to escape while they had been busy with him. Anger and fear pounded in his veins.

"Uncover my eyes, bastard!" He snapped and jerked his head to the side, nearly doing what he'd demanded.

Suddenly, two soft hands were cupping his sweaty cheeks, cool against his skin. He knew instantly that it was Amy and his heart dropped. She hadn't gotten away. Why?

"Ames?" He whispered and heard her sigh.

"Ty, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." She whispered in his ear, sending a shiver through his frame as her warm breath landed on his ear.

"Hate you? How could I hate you?" He asked, confusion again coming to the surface.

"For this." The hand over his eyes was removed and Ty blinked to help clear his vision and see what was in front of him.

Beside him on the bed sat Amy, her face pale and worried as she looked down at him. And standing on either side of the bed, much to Ty's complete shock, were his two friends, Ben and Matt. They had been the ones to jump him when he'd entered the cabin. And that would mean that the third person who'd come out of nowhere to help the first two had to have been Amy herself.

Betrayal cut into Ty as he looked at the three people he'd trusted most.

"What the hell! You brought me out here to jump me?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing angrily as he glared at each face in turn.

"It's for your own good, Ty!" Amy protested, her heart clenching at the anger that darkened his eyes.

Since starting the pills, Ty's temper, something he'd always controlled and hidden away for only the most extreme of moments, had been on a shorter and shorter leash. Not to the point where Amy feared for her safety, Ty would never lay a hand on her, but enough to were she feared him getting hurt in a fight.

"How is being drug, _blindly _I might add, through a cabin and handcuffed to a bed for my own good?" He asked. "I'd really appreciate that being pointed out to me because I really can't seem to see it myself!"

Ben laid a hand on Ty's knee and Ty saw the red raised welts on his arm from where he'd tried to claw his way free. So Ben had been the one at his head. Ty lifted his eyes to glare into his friend's as Ben sat on the bed beside his leg.

"Consider this an intervention, buddy." He said and Matt nodded.

"An intervention? For what!" Ty exclaimed, jerking hard on his arms, "Let me up!"

"Ya better stop doing that before ya hurt your arm, idiot." Matt snapped at him and Ty turned on his friend with a near snarl of anger.

"Then let me up!" He roared, eyes flashing with near rage.

"Ty, please just listen to us." Tears swam in Amy's eyes, lighting up the gray irises and tugging at Ty's heart through his anger. He met her eyes and snorted aggressively before letting his head fall back on the pillow behind it.

"Alright then, please tell me why we're here." He muttered, staring up at the ceiling over their heads.

"We know you're still on those damn pills that Edward gave you." Matt started and Ty rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say this? What I do with my body is _my_ business. If I want to take something to help me stay awake and have more energy, that is up to me and you have no right to tell me otherwise! I am not addicted, I can put the damn things down whenever I want!" Ty said.

"But have you yet? Huh?" Matt demanded.

"Ty those pills could give you a heart attack! We looked them up, they've killed ten people. All young, healthy guys like you!" Amy said, a tear falling from her eye at the thought of one of them finding Ty dead, as all the victims had been found, with blood on his mouth and nose, eyes trapped wide open in the pain and fear that had been their final moments of life.

"Have they killed me yet?" Ty asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No, but they've sure as hell changed your attitude." Ben said, his own eyes narrowing in anger at the way Ty was behaving. This was not Ty, he didn't act like some pompous jerk who could do what he wanted and get away with it. This was the pills work, and Ben was tired of seeing it.

"Everything has a price." Ty said haughtily and Amy took a breath, wiping her eyes and swallowing before she spoke next.

"Ty, we're not going to stand by and watch you destroy yourself any longer. We love you, and it's going to stop now. I'm only sorry that we didn't do this sooner, before the pills had done so much damage." She said.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing to break this supposed addiction that I have, hm?" Ty asked, letting out an annoyed sigh, but all traces of his temper fading away.

"Moody as a damn brat." Matt muttered and Ty shot his friend a glare. Matt returned the glare with one of his own. He still couldn't believe that Ty, the same young man he'd grown up with and had always had huge respect for, had been stupid enough to let himself get hooked on pills.

"We're cutting you off, cold turkey." Ben said and Ty blinked at him as what he had said sank in.

"Cold turkey? What?" His eyes widened at the thought.

"That's right. That's why the bed and handcuffs. Until your addiction is broken, the only way you're getting up is to use the bathroom." Matt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't just keep me like this!" Ty exclaimed, his eyes darting amongst the three in front of him. Amy couldn't meet his eyes, too sad about having to do what they were going to do to him.

She'd looked up the symptoms of withdrawal, she knew this was going to be a slow and painful process for Ty and that hurt her, but it was for his own good. She loved him far too much to stand by and let him kill himself without even realizing what he was doing to himself.

"Let me up! I swear, I'll yell and pitch a damn fit until you let me up." Ty warned, his eyes widening in desperation.

"Yeah, we were hoping you wouldn't do that but we are prepared for if you do." Ben returned a warning of his own.

Determined to prove that he was serious, Ty tilted his head back to yell, only to gasp as Matt and Ben lunged on him and, before he even realized what was happening, had forced a bandana gag into his mouth and tied it in place. He screamed behind the gag, tossing his head to try and throw it off, but to no avail.

He turned desperate, pleading eyes to Amy, his last chance, and his heart sank as she buried her head in her hands and cried.

**Not really the best way to break addiction, I do not advise trying it, but what works works. Trying to make sure that it comes across that the pills affect Ty's attitude and behavior. Also tried to make the fight span a few paragraphs and really have the reader wondering what in the world is going on. So, what do ya'll think?**

** .xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day Ty lay stubbornly on the bed, eyes closed as he refused to look at Amy, Ben, or Matt. He couldn't believe that they were doing this to him. He didn't need this!

_'Why would they do this to me? I am not addicted!' _He thought as he stared at the underside of his own eyelids.

So much for the romantic weekend with Amy that he'd been preparing for. The ring that he'd bought and carefully hidden away in his duffel bag drifted through his mind and he sighed as best he could around the gag in his mouth. Yeah, that plan was off, and he didn't know if it would ever happen. Amy may not want to be with him if he couldn't get over whatever addiction they thought he had.

Over the last few hours, Ty's temper had had time to settle and he'd been able to look at what his love and two best friends were doing from his normal point of view, and he could see why they were doing it finally, and could almost appreciate all the effort they'd put into helping him, including a few cuts and bruises on Ben and Matt's parts. He wasn't mad at them anymore, and he knew he'd be grateful to them later. If this all worked.

But just because he understood, in no way did that mean he was enjoying being trapped to a bed and unable to get up and move around. He had already decided that that part of this whole intervention was going to drive him insane.

He didn't know that Amy was standing in the doorway to the room, silent tears rolling down her face at not only what had happened, but what she knew was to come. She just wanted to go curl up against Ty's body and tell him how sorry she was and how much she loved him, to plead with him to not be mad at them, that they were only trying to help because they didn't want to lose him.

But she knew that right then he wouldn't listen to her, he was too upset about what they had done, and she really couldn't blame him. It wasn't completely his fault that he'd acted how he had, after all. The drugs he'd taken were manipulating his behavior, just another reason that she was more than happy to be rid of them forever.

She'd found the hidden bottle of pills in his bag and had promptly flushed them down the toilet, but a stroke of inspiration had made her keep their bottle and carefully clean it out to remove all traces of the drug. She had gotten the idea of maybe tricking Ty into thinking he was taking his pills to help wane him off of them. She'd done research about it and sometimes that helped with people recovering from addiction.

After running the plan past Ben and Matt, they'd agreed that it was worth a try, anything to make the process easier on Ty, and Matt had went to the nearest town to try and find some kind of vitamin or supplement they could use as the fake.

A hand on her shoulder made Amy turn and see Ben holding out a box of tissues to her. She sent him a tearful, but grateful, smile as she pulled out two of the tissues and walked away from the bedroom to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Ben looked in at Ty and sighed sadly, shaking his head as he turned to follow Amy into the living room of the cabin. Ty had been the last person he ever would have expected to get hooked on a stupid pill, but it had happened, and Ben couldn't help but secretly blame Edward for it, though he knew that Ty was to blame as well for so much as trying the pill. He just couldn't bring himself to really put any of the guilt over on his friend, not after knowing Ty the way he did. They'd grown up together, after all. Best friends from birth, basically.

He knew that what Amy had warned him and Matt about, the withdrawal symptoms that Ty was doomed to go through, was going to not only hurt him to watch his best friend go through, but it was really going to make him angry at Edward. Both he and Matt had already had to resist punching Edward for selling Ty the drugs.

Edward had admitted that he knew the drugs could kill easily kill Ty when Ben and Matt had cornered him in the locker room to get his side of the story, after Amy had told them all she'd learned of the substance. Not only had Edward known that it could kill Ty, he hadn't cared. He'd only wanted to line his own pocket and had even admitted that jealousy of Ty's talents as an athlete and his looks had made it where his death, if it were to happen, wouldn't bother Edward in the least. In a way, Edward had chosen Ty as a victim, and that just set Ben on fire to no end.

"How long do you think he's going to ignore us?" Amy whispered as she and Ben took seats on the large couch in the living room.

Ben let out a breath, "I'm really not sure. With the way he's been acting while on those pills, I hate to say it but I'm not sure what to expect from Ty at this point. I just hope this works and that it's not going to be as bad as we think it is."

Amy nodded her agreement, "Maybe he won't get all the symptoms, and maybe he won't get any at all. We can only pray that he doesn't."

"There's no way he won't get at least one symptom, Ames. I mean, it'd be a blessing if he didn't but ya gotta admit that he deserves at least one to maybe make sure he doesn't relapse. He can't do this again." Ben said, holding Amy's gaze to make sure he got his point across.

Amy sighed sadly, "You're right. I just hate that he's going to suffer so much."

Ben nodded, "I know, Ames. It's going to be hard on all of us to watch, but it's something he has to go through. He shouldn't have taken those pills. He should have known better."

"I know." Amy whispered.

They both looked up as Matt came back from his venture into town, a bag in his hand.

"What did you get?" Ben asked as Matt came and sat down beside Amy, opening the bag to take out the contents and set them on the table. He had bought a box of sugar cubes and various children's vitamins.

"We need to shape these, but they should work don't you think?" Matt said.

Amy beamed at Matt, "Yes they should. Great ideas!"

Matt looked back towards the bedroom, "How's he acting?"

"Won't look at either of us. Eyes closed, ignoring the world." Ben answered, sighing.

Matt rolled his eyes, "I really can't wait to have the old Ty back."

"Agreed." Ben and Amy said in unison.

_**A**_

Cooking supper later that evening, Amy had wrapped four potatos in aluminum foil and had them baking while she fried pork chops and boiled corn on the cob.

At the kitchen counter sat Ben, Matt sitting in the bedroom with Ty before supper. They didn't want to leave him alone, so they were going to take turns being with him twenty-four/seven. So far he was slowly going from straight out ignoring them, to sneaking glares at them when he thought they weren't looking.

It was safe to say that he was still a tiny bit upset with them.

"So when do you think the withdrawals will start?" Ben asked, spinning the salt shaker between his hands. He looked up at Amy.

She sighed, "It could start as soon as tomorrow, or it could take days. It all depends on the strength of the drug and the level of Ty's dependency on it."

"Well the sooner it starts, the sooner we get it over with." Ben said and ran a hand into his hair, almost mad at himself for wishing that Ty's agony would hurry up and begin. He looked back at Amy, "Do we have any idea what his level of dependency even was?"

Amy shook her head sadly, "No. Ty was so good at hiding what he was doing, I have no idea how dependent he became."

"How many pills were in the bottle he had with him?" Ben asked.

"Dozens. Maybe close to a hundred." Amy answered.

"So either he had his whole stash with him, or he was expecting that to only last him as long as you guys were supposed to be here." Ben said, slipping into thought.

"You don't think he was really _that_ dependent, do you?" Amy asked, horrified at the thought. What kind of damage had already been done to Ty that might be irreparable? The thought terrified her to no end.

"It's always a possibility, Ames. I'm trying to think if there was any time in the past few weeks where he seemed to lag a little bit, anything that would have forced him to up the dosage that he was already taking." Ben said, eyes on the salt shaker as he thought.

Amy started doing the same and her stomach clenched as she thought of a time about four weeks back. All that week prior, Ty had been nearly bursting with energy, and then there was that one day were he had seemed much more tired than he'd seemed all the other days. He'd put it off to a hard practice and hours of studying late into the night. And then the next day he'd been hyped up again.

Recounting that to Ben, Amy asked him if he remembered that and he heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, I know exactly what day you're talking about." He muttered, running a hand over his face. "So he must have upped it then. I wonder by how much."

Amy was too scared to wonder, "Do you think he'd tell us?"

Ben looked up, "It's worth a try." He stood from the counter and Amy checked the food before hurrying after him. They entered the bedroom and Ben sat on the bed beside Ty to get his attention. Reluctantly, Ty opened his eyes to look at them.

"How many pills do you take at one time?" Ben asked.

Ty raised an eyebrow at him before glancing quickly to Amy.

"It's important, Ty. Please tell us." Amy whispered.

Ty's chest heaved with a sigh and he looked up at his hands, where he held up three fingers.

"Three at one time?" Ben asked.

Ty nodded.

"How many times a day?" Matt asked, catching on to what Ben and Amy were figuring out.

Again Ty looked up at his hands, this time holding up five fingers.

"Fifteen pills a day." Amy whispered, her stomach rolling at the thought, "Ty do you know how much damage that could have done to your insides?"

Ty rolled his eyes with a groan behind his gag before his eyes closed again and he went back to ignoring them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So do you think he'll 'pitch a fit' if we take the gag off long enough to give him his supper?" Matt asked, using air quotations to quote Ty.

"He has to eat, Matt." Amy frowned at Matt, holding Ty's plate in her hands. It was loaded with mashed potatos, his two pork chops that she'd already cut into bits, and cob of corn. In her hand she held a glass of sweet tea to go with it.

"I know he has to eat, but what if he starts acting up or something? You said it yourself, he's unpredictable right now." Matt said.

Amy bit her lip as she realized that Matt was right. "We'll just have to be quick, then." She said and lead the way back to the bedroom, where Ben had turned on the TV and was watching a hunting show, Ty stubbornly ignoring him still.

"Ty, I've got you're supper." Amy said, sitting beside Ty on the bed. He opened one eye to see what she had, and Amy smiled softly as his stomach growled, making a soft blush come to his cheeks. "What do you want to have first?" She asked, pulling the gag to hang around his neck.

"I can't feed myself?" He asked, his mouth dry after having the gag in it. Realizing this, Amy helped support his head and tipped the glass up at his lips. Once he was done drinking, Ty licked his lips and sighed, "Guess that's a no."

"Sorry, Ty." Amy whispered, spearing a piece of pork chop and holding it to Ty's lips.

He considered refusing the food until they let him feed himself, but his stomach growled again and burned with hunger, forcing him to part his lips and take the bite of pork chop. He chewed, savoring the flavor before swallowing it and taking the next bite.

Matt and Ben silently slipped out of the room to keep Ty from being embarrassed about how he was having to eat. He noticed, and couldn't help but feel a little grateful to them for it.

"I really am sorry, Ty." Amy whispered as Ty continued to eat. He met her eyes as he swallowed a bite of potato.

"Amy, you know I love you. And I know you love me, but I'm fine, I promise. You don't need to do this to me, so can't you just let me up and let's have our week like I thought it was going to go?" Ty asked, his eyes pleading with her. She couldn't meet his eyes, or she knew she'd feel twice as bad as she already did.

"I'm sorry, Ty." She swallowed hard, feeling more tears in her eyes, before she wiped them away quickly and focussed back on making sure Ty ate every bite of his supper.

He was going to need every bit of strength he could get for the days to come.

_**A**_

"Alright, so Amy sleeps in the room with Ty, and we get couches." Ben said, motioning to himself and Matt, who nodded.

It was nearing ten at night and they were setting up their sleeping arrangement after making sure that Ty was okay. They'd let him up to use the bathroom, which for him meant having Matt and Ben right beside the carefully went over bathroom to make sure that he couldn't do anything they couldn't handle. He'd made a point to act, as he called himself, 'a model prisoner'.

Now he was back on the bed, nearly asleep and wondering if he would be forced to sleep alone or if Amy would sleep next to him. He couldn't stop a small, tired smile from coming to his face when Amy came to climb into the bed beside him after she was ready for bed, pulling the thick blanket up to her shoulder, which was half way up his chest. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much, Ty. Good night, my blessing." She whispered and snuggled into his side. His fingers twitched from the urge to put his arms around her, but otherwise Ty stayed still.

"Good night, Ames, I love you too." He sighed. Even under the circumstances, he would always say that he loved her. He drifted off with her pressed to his side, leaving Amy to watch him sleep for a moment as she drifted off herself, watching for any sign of the coming symptoms of withdrawal that she was dreading so much. They were like a thing of a nightmare that were going to pop up at any moment to torment Ty, and she felt horrible about it, but she knew that it was a necessary thing.

_'Once he goes through it, he won't relapse. I bet he'll never take another pill again.'_ Amy told herself, trying to reassure herself.

But how does someone reassure themselves that the pain their love was about to go through was a good thing?

In the living room, Matt and Ben had set up their beds on the couches and were watching the television as they drifted off to sleep.

"Think we should check on Ty and Amy one more time before we go to sleep?" Matt asked as his eyelids started to droop.

"I'll check." Ben said, pushing the warm blanket off of his form and climbing to his feet. He padded his way to the bedroom and glanced in, smiling softly to himself when he saw both Amy and Ty sleeping peacefully. He quietly went back to his couch and laid down. "They're fine. Night, Matt." He said as he laid down and pulled up his own blanket.

"Night Ben." Matt yawned widely before turning so that he faced the back of the couch. The two drifted off to sleep with the TV playing and the crickets outside chirping happily into the night.

_**A**_

Cooking breakfast the next morning, Ben cracked eggs into a skillet and scrambled them. Beside him, Matt was toasting bread and putting butter on it, then setting the pieces of buttered toast onto a plate.

Amy was sitting with Ty, who was now at least talking to them. So far he hadn't mentioned wanting a pill, but they were wondering how long it would be before he did.

"So, day one and so far he's made it this long without asking for a pill." Matt said, looking at the clock to see that it was 9:08 A.M..

"So far so good. Maybe this won't be as bad as we were worried it'd be." Ben agreed.

"Think so?" Matt asked, both of them looking towards the angry shout of 'what' that came from the bedroom.

"How much do you want to bet that Amy just told Ty no to having a pill this morning?" Ben asked as they moved quickly towards the bedroom.

Sure enough, Ty was glaring heatedly at Amy and she wore a guilty expression.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he and Ben entered the room.

"You flushed them?" Ty turned his anger on his two friends now, his eyes crackling with temper.

"Well yeah, what did you expect us to do with them?" Matt asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at Ty.

"They were _my_ property!" Ty exclaimed.

"Illegal property, you're better off with them gone. Now come down and stop acting like a spoiled brat." Ben said, going over to Amy and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You never would have yelled at Ames before, Ty. That's how badly those damn things have changed you."

Ty glared at Amy and Ben for a long moment before he spoke again, "Hell, you two sure look comfortable together all of a sudden."

Surprise bloomed on Ben and Amy's expressions.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben demanded, his own eyes narrowing angrily.

"Take a damn guess." Ty hissed back and his hands curled into fists over his head.

"Ty, how could you say that?" Amy asked, pain tearing at her heart at what Ty was suggesting. She would never cheat on him, she loved him!

"Just going with what I freakin' see." Ty muttered, turning away from them.

"Ty, you know damn well that they would never do that to you. Just listen to yourself! You're accusing Amy, the girl who loves you with all she has, and Ben, a friend of yours since infancy, of going behind your back! Do you know how damn stupid you sound right now?" Matt snapped, his own hands fisting at his sides.

"You're just throwing barbs to try and hurt us because you're mad, and that's not you, Ty. You never would have done that before." Amy choked out, her voice tearful as tears slipped from her eyes. She'd had no idea how hard this was going to be on herself emotionally. She'd only thought of how hard it was going to be on Ty.

Ty didn't say anything, choosing instead to close his eyes and go back to ignoring them.

"Ty?" Amy whispered, stepping towards the bed cautiously. He didn't acknowledge her, refusing to open his eyes.

"Ugh! Ty, dammit, you're hurting the one who loves you the most, dumbass! Do those damn pills really make you that blind?" Matt exclaimed, his own anger coming to a head.

"Matt, calm down. Getting mad isn't going to help the situation any. Amy, you and Matt go finish up breakfast." Ben said, gently guiding Amy to the door. She looked over her shoulder at Ty one last time before following Matt into the kitchen.

Turning back to Ty, Ben's eyes narrowed aggressively, "Do you want to lose her, Ty? I know a lot of girls would have left you by now if they knew that you were on an illegal substance. That didn't even cross Amy's mind. She started looking up how to help your ass as soon as she found out. She wasn't even mad at you, she was terrified of finding you dead from a damn overdose or something!"

Ty's eyes flickered open at what Ben was saying. He swallowed before turning to look at Ben, "There is nothing wrong with me. This is unnecessary. Let me up, I'll go apologize to Amy and do whatever I have to to make it up to her."

Ben shook his head, "The fact that you honestly believe that nothing is wrong with you only proves that something is, Ty. No, this is going to be one helluva long break, but we're going to see it through, because whether you believe it or not we care about you and don't want to see you dead." Turning, Ben walked out of the room, figuring Ty needed some time to think about what he had said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ty? Do you want your breakfast?" Amy asked quietly, standing in the doorway to the bedroom with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in her hand, carefully balancing a cup of orange juice in the other hand.

Ty let out a breath and nodded silently. Amy went to his side, looking down at the plate in her hands. She wasn't sure what to expect from him, and that scared her. Especially after what he had said that morning about her and Ben.

As she took up a fork full of eggs, Ty spoke, "I'm sorry, Ames. I had no right to say that this morning." He whispered.

Amy looked at him in alarm and a flutter of hope stirred in her heart.

"It's okay, Ty. I know you didn't mean it." She said and offered him the fork. He took it, chewing silently and watching her closely.

"I still shouldn't have said it." He said after swallowing.

Amy sent him a soft smile, "It's okay, Ty."

He took the next bite she offered him.

"Ty, can I ask you something?" She asked as she prepared the next bite. He nodded as he chewed. Taking a deep breath, Amy prayed that he wouldn't overreact to her question. "W-when did you last take the pills?"

He stopped chewing and paused before swallowing the bite of food. Just thinking about the pills made him want one. It was a craving he wasn't going to be able to satisfy, and that made his head hurt and his stomach roll ominously.

He answered honestly, "Yesterday right before we left. I had just taken them when I got your message saying you were down by the truck."

Amy swallowed. So he hadn't even been without them twelve hours. This really was going to be a long process.

"Thank you for telling me." She said as she offered a piece of bacon.

Ty snorted as he took it, "Feel like a dog being rewarded."

"I'm sorry, but you know we can't let you up." Amy whispered.

Ty sighed, "I know, but that doesn't mean that I like it. This really sucks, Ames."

"I'm sorry." Amy repeated and offered him another bite. She had to stop letting it make her feel so bad. This was for Ty's own good! This _had _to happen, because each pill he took ran the risk of stopping his heart, and that wasn't something that she was willing to face. Especially when she could stop it.

The rest of that meal was spent in silence, Ty finishing all of his breakfast before Amy went to take the dishes to the kitchen and wash.

_**A**_

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Ty made no more outbursts for the day. He actually spent most of it sleeping, much to the surprise of his 'captors'.

"How long do you think he's going to sleep for?" Matt asked as he and Ben peeked in on Ty while Amy made supper.

"He was complaining of a headache earlier, so who knows." Ben answered.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "That's a start, ain't it?"

Ben sighed, "It is. Amy is so on edge she can barely stand it."

"It's day one and he's starting, wonder what that's supposed to mean." Matt said as he and Ben eased away from the bedroom doorway and towards the kitchen.

"Maybe it means it'll be over with quicker than we thought." Ben said hopefully.

"Fingers crossed." Matt sighed as he and Ben sat at the kitchen counter. They watched Amy make grilled ham and cheese sandwiches in a cooker.

"What else are we eatin', chef?" Ben asked and Amy sent them a smile over her shoulder.

"I was thinking grilled ham and cheese sandwiches with chips and pickle spears." She said.

"That sounds great. Want us to start the plates while you finish up the last few sandwiches?" Matt asked.

"That'd be great, thanks." Amy said, taking out the newest batch and piling them on the already loaded plate. She'd gotten enough together to make twenty ham and cheese sandwiches, five for each of them to make sure that they got full that night.

"What chips?" Ben asked, looking between a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and Nacho Cheese Doritos.

"Whichever you want. I'm sure we'll eat both bags." Amy said, shrugging.

"I can make sure of that." Matt said as he snatched a bag of chips from Ben's hand and opened them, grabbing a chip and popping it into his mouth.

Ben and Amy shook their heads in amusement and Ben opened the bag that he held, distributing the chips inside between four plates, making sure he emptied the bag before throwing it away and snatching the other bag back from Matt, doing the same with it. Unfazed, Matt simply picked up his plate and offered it to Amy for his sandwiches, then grabbed a pickle spear from the jar that Ben had opened and marched off to the living room to eat.

Chuckling, Ben took his sandwiches and went to eat as well, taking a glass of ice water with him.

Pouring Ty a glass of ice water, Amy picked up his plate and carefully balanced it on top of the glass before grabbing her own plate and going to the bedroom. Carefully sitting the plate down on the bedside table, Amy reached over to gently shake Ty's shoulder to wake him.

He stirred after a few gentle shakes and blinked blearily at her.

"Ames? What time is it?" He yawned widely and stretched as best he could.

"Supper time. How does your head feel?" Amy asked as she sat beside him and placed his plate in her lap, her own sitting on the bedside table.

"It's pounding." Ty groaned and Amy bit her lip worriedly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe having something to eat will help." She offered and picked up one of his sandwiches, offering it to him.

"Hopefully." Ty muttered before biting into the sandwich and pulling off his bite, relaxing back into the bed as he chewed. He swallowed and took another bite. He always had loved Amy's sandwiches.

"Good?" Amy asked and Ty nodded, swallowing the bite.

"Amazing as always, Ames." He flashed her a quick smile and her heart lifted. Smiling back, she offered the last bite of the sandwich before reaching for the glass of water so he could wash it down. He gratefully took a gulp of water.

"Hey love birds, there's a good scary movie coming on in a few minutes, wanna watch it? Gotta get a little bit of vacation out of this week, it can't all be for Ty's benefit." Ben stuck his head in the room, grinning at them.

"What movie?" Ty asked, wondering if this could get him up off the bed for a little while. He was really hating being tied down.

"It's called _The Possession._" Ben said.

"A demon movie?" Amy frowned.

"Apparently." Matt joined Ben at the door.

"Let's watch it, Ames. Please?" Ty asked, looking to Amy. It was almost like she had _her_ Ty back as he looked up at her and grinned.

"Okay, sure." She agreed.

"Awesome. It'll be on in about two minutes." Ben stepped into the room and switched on the TV, turning it to the right channel as Matt got two chairs from the kitchen for him and Ben to sit on.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to get up, Ty sighed in disappointment, but decided he'd enjoy the movie anyway. It was a tiny bit of what he'd been hoping for this weekend to be, after all. Just some time with Amy, and to add on now his two best friends as well. He could enjoy that.

At least he hoped he could as his head kept pounding and the backs of his eyes started to pound right along.

_**A**_

Sleeping that night was nearly impossible. Ty's head was pounding so badly, and it was starting to upset his stomach. His supper rolled warningly with every shift of his body.

With Amy pressed to his side, Ty shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what was going on. He knew that it wasn't the food he'd eaten, so what was it?

The thought of being sick during his break made him grimace as he lay awake in the dark, staring at the ceiling for lack of anything else to do. He let out a sigh and grimaced again as his stomach seemed to move with his breath. He realized then that he'd have to wake Amy up, he knew he wasn't going to keep his meal down for much longer.

"Amy, wake up. Please, I need you to let me up." He said, his eyes widening as he felt his stomach contents coming closer and closer to escaping.

Amy murmured sleepily but forced open her eyes to blink at him and yawn, "What is it, Ty?"

"I'm about to be sick, let me up!" He plead and Amy's eyes widened as her vision adjusted to the poor lighting. She reached over and clicked on a bedside lamp, looking at Ty closely.

He was pale and a sheen of sweat was across his forehead and cheeks.

"Ames, you have to let me up!" He said and groaned as he felt his stomach heave.

Finally realizing what was going on, Amy gasped and quickly fished the key to the handcuffs out of the drawer of the table, unlocking Ty's wrists and helping him sit up before jumping up and grabbing a trashcan, shoving it beside the bed.

"You aren't going to let me up? Amy, I'm not going to go anywhere!" Ty said, placing a hand over his mouth and groaning. He knew then he wouldn't have made it into the bathroom anyway, they had waited too long and he was about to be sick _now._

Woken up by the noise Amy and Ty were making, Ben and Matt raised into the room just as Ty leaned over the side of the bed and lost his supper into the trashcan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Ty's sick spell, he felt weak. Amy had wiped a warm, damp cloth over his face then had Matt help her get him to the bathroom to wash out his mouth while Ben had taken the trash can out to wash it out back.

"We're going to have to find a way to have him handcuffed where he can still move around enough to lean over the bed if he needs to throw up." Matt whispered to Ben as he brought the trash can back inside, cleaned.

"I know. Any ideas?" Ben asked.

"None that pop right into my mind." Matt admitted.

"Can't just leave him like that. He's too unpredictable." Ben said sadly.

"Yeah." Matt sighed heavily and ran a hand into his hair.

"Let's go see what we can figure out." Ben sighed as he walked back to the bedroom. Nodding, Matt followed along behind him and the two entered the room to see Ty's head in Amy's lap, his eyes half closed.

"Ty, you know we can't leave your arms free. Who knows what you'll do." Matt said.

"And what happens when I need to vomit again?" Ty said weakly.

"We're working on that. Right now you should be good, your stomach is empty." Ben said as he and Matt took hold of Ty's wrists. Amy reluctantly stood and Ty groaned as they pulled his arms back over his head and shackled him back. He let out a breath of annoyance, but was too tired to offer any resistance.

"We're going to figure something out so that you can get to the edge of the bed if you need to." Matt told him and Ty nodded his head as best he could.

"Alright." He said. He knew he didn't have much choice otherwise.

"Safe to say the withdrawal symptoms are upon us." Matt muttered to Ben as he walked out of the room, sighing. Ben silently agreed as he watched Ty's eyes flutter closed.

"We may have to roll him onto his stomach and just handcuff his hands behind his back. He'd be able to make it to the edge that way, wouldn't he?" Ben asked as Matt came back into the room.

"Should work. Let's get it done." Matt agreed and they walked up to the bed.

"Ty, we're going to roll you onto your stomach, okay?" Ben said as he and Matt unhandcuffed Ty's wrists and ankles.

Ty didn't say anything as they rolled him to his stomach and carefully pulled his arms behind his back, handcuffing his wrists together before redoing his ankles.

"This way you can make it to the edge of the bed without us having to let you up each time." Matt said.

"I hate sleeping on my stomach." Ty muttered and they couldn't help but grin at him.

"Sorry bud, but it's just temporary." Ben assured him.

"Better be." Ty said, laying his cheek against the covers and closing his eyes. He sighed softly.

This certainly was proving to be one helluva break.

_**A**_

After getting a few more hours of rest after the fiasco that had taken place that morning, Matt was up and making breakfast, yawning every so often. It'd been hard to sleep any with worry for Ty keeping them all on edge.

He was finishing up the bacon when Ben dragged himself into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice, his expression one of exhaustion.

"You look like you need to go lay down a little longer." Matt noted as Ben poured his glass, filling it to the brim before putting the juice back in the fridge and cautiously bringing the drink to his lips, chugging half of it before pausing to breathe.

"I could say the same thing for you, bud." Ben retorted and Matt chuckled.

"Cranky this morning, are we?" He teased.

"Might be a little bit." Ben said as he took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Well snap out of it jackass, it's a bright and shiny new day." Matt said, grinning cheekily at Ben as he walked past him to tell Amy that breakfast was ready.

Ben moodily flipped Matt off, an action that was uncharacteristic of him, but given the circumstances he thought that he was allowed one little step out of character.

Laughing at the show of love from Ben, Matt poked his head into the bedroom to find Amy and Ty fast asleep, Amy's head against Ty's arm while his body was nestled in the middle of the bed with hers beside his.

Matt felt no guilt that the idea flashed through his mind to wake them up as rudely as possible, but he shrugged it off and returned to the kitchen to eat. Their breakfast could sit in the oven to stay warm while they slept on another hour.

"Still asleep?" Ben asked after swallowing a bite of egg as Matt returned to the kitchen.

"Like a log and who said you got first plate? Chef should get it." Matt said as he started heaping a pile of eggs on his plate and following it with bacon and toast.

"Too bad, so sad." Ben taunted and took a bite of toast before washing it down with a swig from his orange juice.

"Bastard." Matt said as he poured himself a glass of milk before taking the seat across from Ben.

"You're gonna make me blush if ya keep on complimenting me." Ben said dryly and Matt laughed.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes before Matt sighed and looked at Ben solemnly, "So, when do you think the other symptoms are coming? We've got headaches and vomitting, what do you guess is going to be next?"

Ben's shoulders drooped at the new topic, but he knew it was something that they needed to talk about, it was highly important. "I'm really not sure, but my guess would be the shakes. I had to watch a documentary in high school and the shakes always come. It's like the person is permantently cold for a time. It can be as short as a few days to as long as a few weeks."

Matt grimaced, "So what do we do? Throw blankets over him?"

Ben shook his head, "It's not that he's going to be cold, it's going to be his body going haywire because it isn't getting the drug it's used to. Some people say that all the cells in the body that ever came into contact with the substance have to die off and be replaced before the body will stop going haywire."

"So it has to be completely purged from the system." Matt said and sighed when Ben nodded sadly. "Well, this should be interesting."

"It'll certainly be something." Ben said as he lifted his glass back to his lips for another drink of juice.

"So what do we tell Ty?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm sure he'll know _why_ his body is going so crazy lately, he's just been so stupid lately because of the remaining drug in his system. Once it's gone, we'll have our old friend back, in theory at least." Ben said.

"In theory?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Some drugs leave permanent psychological damage." Ben said grimly and shook his head, terrified that Ty would be one of the unlucky ones that got hit with that.

Matt let out a breath and sat back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before speaking again, "So what's the odds?"

"We got about a fifty/fifty shot." Ben admitted and a pained look crossed Matt's features.

"Dammit." He muttered, worried now that the Ty that they got back after their week of hell wasn't going to be the same young man that they were missing so badly. He said a quick, silent prayer for Ty's recovery before stuffing his mouth with more toast.

_**A**_

It was later that day, well into the afternoon, before the shakes that Ben had predicted came. They started out as little twitches in Ty's arms and torso before they turned into full blown shivering.

"Maybe if I had a blanket?" Ty asked worriedly as he shivered uncontrollably. He'd tried to stop himself from shivering, like he could do when he was cold, but he couldn't stop it and it was really starting to worry him. He didn't like not having control of his body.

"It might help." Amy murmured as she went to the closet and pulled out a thick quilt. Ben and Matt exchanged glances as she covered Ty with it and tucked the edges in to prevent heat from escaping.

"Thanks, Ames." Ty whispered and buried his face into the quilt, still shivering. Amy bit her lip worriedly and turned to Ben and Matt. The helpless look in her eyes tore at Ben and Matt, but they knew there was nothing any of them could do but wait it out, and Amy knew the same.

Amy gently rubbed over the quilt over Ty's back, "You'll feel better soon, love."

"I'd feel better now if you hadn't flushed my stuff." They heard Ty mutter into the quilt.

Ben and Matt shook their heads while Amy merely patted Ty's back comfortingly and sighed. This was really going to be a long process. Day two and the symptoms were here, and Ty was still saying he wanted the pills.

_'Lord help me, I love this boy with all my heart, but he is going to drive me stark raving nuts.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After losing the last of his lunch into the bucket they kept by the bed for him, Ty groaned miserably and let Amy clean him up.

It was day three and the shaking that Ty was under was worse than ever, his stomach unable to hold down the slightest trace of food. Add that to a headache that was pounding worse than the world's strongest hangover and you had a very cranky Ty.

"What put this idea in your head? I really wanna know." He said, annoyance clear in his voice, as Amy settled beside him on the bed and comfortingly rubbed his back.

"What idea?" She asked.

"This whole 'cold turkey' idea." Ty muttered.

"Oh, I got the idea from one of the books we read in our AP comp class back in high school." Amy said.

"And so you decided to test it out on me?" Ty asked, sending her a glare over his shoulder.

"It was all I could think to do that wouldn't let everyone know what you were doing and embarrass you. This way no one finds out and you kick the habit." Amy said, gently working her nails between Ty's shoulder blades. His tense form slowly started to relax as she went on with the little massage, "I love you, you know this, and I would never want to hurt you."

Realizing that she'd chosen the reason, and the time, to try and save his reputation as well as his life pacified Ty and he let his cheek rest against the bed, closing his eyes as he relaxed under her hand.

"I'll make sure to thank you after all this is over, but right now I'm just really annoyed with you." He muttered.

Smiling softly, Amy leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I know, honey, and I'm sorry."

Ty sighed, _'As if you have anything to be sorry for.'_

_**A**_

As the day progressed Ty's mood went further and further south, his attitude darkening and his aggression increasing.

Laying face down still on the bed, his arms trapped behind his back, Ty laid there and stewed, hating what was happening to him and, though he knew it was his own fault, he couldn't help but think there were other ways that they could have helped break him of his addiction.

The quakes that ran continuously through his body had slowed somewhat, but they were still there.

_'There has to be some way for me to get out of this. So what if I hurt myself a little? It's not like they're hurting, it's just me.' _Ty thought, annoyed.

Yes the pills bothered him. They made him sick sometimes, especially the first few times he'd taken them. They'd made it nearly impossible to eat anything when he'd started them, but the energy had been worth it and once he'd gotten use to them and gotten his appetite back, he'd been set. He'd never had so much energy in his life.

Then the image of Amy's tearstained face after she'd figured out where his energy was coming from came into his mind and he let his eyes close and he let out a breath through his nose. He still hated himself for making her cry over this, but it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be! She was overreacting for nothing.

He wished that she'd see that! He would break his pill habit himself, he wasn't addicted! He just enjoyed the energy it gave him.

_'Please see that, Ames, and let me up. I can't stand being kept down like this.' _He thought miserably.

His head pounded dully and he let out a groan. _'I bet they wouldn't give me some Tylenol for my head.' _

Amy came back into the room then and sat back beside him. He sent her a moody glance as she kissed his cheek and she started gently massaging between his shoulder blades. Instantly his eyes lidded as her nails gently circled the area between his shoulder blades before tracing down his spine, moving gently over his lower back, before gently going back up to his shoulder blades and continuing to circle there.

Between his shoulder blades was a particular sweet spot that Ty had and Amy's gentle fingers knew just how to exploit that little weakness as she worked, a small smile coming to her face as Ty went limp beside her, his eyes closing in content.

"Does this feel good?" She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, to which he forced his eyes open a small bit and smiled at her.

"Hell yeah, you know it does." He said, voice going sleepy.

Amy smiled and continued working her fingers and nails over his back, happy that she was able to help him feel good even as he went through his withdrawals.

_**A**_

Soft noises woke Amy early on the morning of the fourth day. She lay still with her eyes closed for a long moment, just listening to see where the sound could be coming from. What was it?

Once she realized that what she was hearing were whimpers of pain coming from Ty, her eyes shot open and she sat up, reaching over him to turn on the beside lamp.

His nausea had finally subsided the night before enough to where they'd been able to return him to the original position he'd been in and looking down at him, Amy was horrified to see him biting his lower lip in pain, his face flushed and sweaty.

"Ty what's wrong?" She asked, leaning over him and placing a hand to his cheek.

"Everything hurts, Ames." He croaked and Amy saw the pain in his eyes. His body was trembling frantically, his pupils blown even in the lamp light.

"What hurts the worst?" Amy asked as she searched his face.

"My stomach, my back, my chest. Amy _everything_ hurts." He whimpered and Amy's heart nearly broke at the sound.

"I swear Ty, if you ever so much as look at a pill after all this I don't know what I'll do." She said as she scrambled off of the bed and went quickly to the bedroom door, calling for Matt and Ben before going back to Ty.

Matt and Ben were in the room in seconds, the confusion on their faces soon turning into looks of horror as they saw the pain that Ty was in. Hearing a whimper escape their friend had the two sending each other frantic looks. Ty handled pain well and hardly ever let it show, he _never _whimpered.

"What can we do?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, can you look something up maybe? Ben, could you heat up some towels, heat takes away pain doesn't it?" Amy asked.

Nodding, the two boys set to work on what she'd asked, Ben going to the bathrooms and grabbing all of the wash clothes he could fine before returning to the kitchen and pausing.

He didn't need to get them wet, or the bed would get soaked. Did that even matter?

Thinking back to the pain that had been on Ty's face, Ben quickly decided that it didn't and found a large bowl, filling it with water before placing it in the microwave, heating the water for a minute before carefully pulling out the bowl and piling the clothes into it, carrying it all back to the bedroom.

Amy had gotten Ty's shirt off of him so that the clothes could lay directly on his skin and as Ben came back in and set the bowl on the bedside table, she and he set to work ringing out the rags and placing them over Ty's exposed skin, ignoring the water that escaped the rags and down to the bedsheets.

Ty felt every drop of water roll over his skin, his flesh hypersensitive all of a sudden. The feeling of it was maddening and he wanted to wipe away the trails left by the water. The pain reverberating through his body was like nothing that he'd ever felt and he never wanted to feel it again.

Black spots started dancing across his vision and Ty knew what was coming, welcomed it even as the darkness started to eclipse his sight. If he was unconscious, he wouldn't feel the pain.

He heard Amy talking to him as he passed out, but he couldn't find the strength to answer her as his eyes slipped closed and the bliss of unconsciousness took away the pain.

_**A**_

Sleep had been unthought of since Ty had passed out from the pain he'd been in that morning. Amy, Ben, and Matt hadn't moved from the bedside since Ty's eyes had closed.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Matt asked as the clock face on his phone changed to 7:34 A.M..

"Who knows." Ben whispered as he watched a series of tremors move through Ty's still frame.

"This is insane." Matt muttered. Ben and Amy could only nod their agreement, neither able to find words to express what they were thinking at that moment. They just wanted Ty to wake up and be okay.

Amy glanced down at her phone and her heart clenched at her wallpaper.

It was Ty, a bright smile on his face and his eyes alive and happy. It'd been taken the summer before, well before Ty had gotten onto the pills. They had been on a camping trip with some of their friends and Amy had made Ty take a picture by the water for her. He was seated on a large stone by the water's edge, the light reflecting off of the water to highlight his eyes.

Amy sighed sadly at the memories of that day, how happy she and Ty had been as they'd hiked in the mountains and went swimming in the lake, taking so many pictures throughout the day. That seemed so long ago now.

She turned back to Ben and Matt as she heard one of them yawn. "You two go try and get some more sleep. I can sit with Ty and then we can take turns after that. We all need sleep or this is going to wear us down and we won't be able to help him."

"You're sure?" Ben asked, knowing that she was right but reluctant to go lay back down, especially after watching Ty pass out like he had.

Amy nodded and he and Matt stood, slowly leaving the room and going back to the couches to try and get some more sleep, both throwing one last glance over their shoulder.

Once they were gone, Amy gently laid a hand on Ty's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It had finally slowed back to normal after racing wildly that morning. That had been one of the things that had scared her the worst, fear that it was a heart attack that Ty had had that morning.

Something, she could only think that it was God, was telling her that no, it hadn't been a heart attack, that Ty was fine and just needed to hold out a little longer. His trial was almost over. She prayed that it was true.

"Ty please wake up soon. I need to hear your voice to know that you're okay." Amy whispered, brushing her knuckles over Ty's cheek. She swallowed hard.

How many times, when she had been hurting, had Ty been there to hold her together? How many times had he held her in his arms and told her everything was going to be okay? More times than she could count and she wanted nothing more than to be there for him like he'd been there for her, even if her pain had been emotional and not physical.

"Please wake up, Ty." Amy whispered, laying her cheek against Ty's chest and sighing.

She lay with him like that and slowly fell back to sleep herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ty's shifting woke Amy next and she groggily lifted her head from his chest to blink blearily at his face. He was slowly coming back around and Amy woke fully, hopeful that he would open his eyes.

"Ty?" She whispered hopefully.

He let out a soft groan, "It still hurts, Ames." He whispered.

Amy bit her lip. She wanted so badly to make him feel better. An idea came to her mind and she sat up, deciding to act on it before she could change her mind and back out of the idea.

She removed the now dry clothes from Ty's body and tossed them to the floor before carefully moving to straddle Ty's hips. He looked at her in confusion and alarm.

"Ames? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Focus on me, Ty. Forget about the pain, forget about the pills. Focus on me." She said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to over his heart, tracing her hands down his chest and caressing his sides before roaming back towards his shoulders.

Ty's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

Amy's gentle hands roamed over his torso, her lips trailing down to his flat belly before slowly working back up, up his neck and over his jaw to find his own lips.

Pleasure and pain raged in his body and fought one another, the two feelings making him feel dizzy as one fought to overpower the other.

"Focus on me, Ty." Amy repeated as she kissed over his cheek to play with his earlobe. His breath caught between a gasp of pain and a moan of pleasure as his body warred against itself.

"Ames, I-I don't know what to feel." He whispered pitifully as she toyed with his earlobe.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, kissing back down his neck.

"I'm still hurting, b-but this feels so good. I-I feel dizzy from them both." Ty said before his head tipped back and his mouth opened in a silent gasp of both pleasure and pain as the tip of her tongue trailed over his skin. He arched his back against her lips, silently pleading for more touch as she started further down his chest. His breathing turned into little pants and his eyes closed.

"Focus on the good, Ty. You can do it." Amy whispered as she reached his stomach again. She pressed a kiss right above his belly button.

Ty's fingers twitched over his head and he bit down on his lower lip.

Amy dragged her fingertips down from Ty's shoulders to his hips. She was determined to help Ty feel good, to show him that she could make him feel better than any stupid pill could, and if that meant pushing herself farther than Ty had ever asked her to go, then so be it. She'd do anything for him.

"Ames." He spoke her name breathlessly in a way that had her own blood warming considerably. She glanced up as his arms jerked against the handcuffs.

Lifting her lips from the flesh on his ribs, Amy caressed his cheek and kissed over his jaw.

"Dammit, I wanna touch you too." Ty groaned, the pain finally starting to subside as her touch sent his blood racing.

"Once you're off this habit of yours, you can. But only after it's broken." Amy whispered against his skin, a promise that made Ty swallow.

"Really?" He asked, turning his head as best he could. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, smiling at him lovingly.

"Ty, once you kick this we'll do whatever you want, I promise." She whispered, leaning forward to rub her nose against his and place her forehead against his own. Her breath fanned his face and his eyes lidded.

"What if I want to make love? To give myself to you completely and take you for myself." Ty whispered.

"Then we'll make love, and I'll give myself to you and keep you all for myself." She said and Ty smiled softly.

"You mean that, Ames? You still want me?" He whispered and angled his head, keeping their lips only centimeters apart.

"I mean it, Ty. With all my heart." Sealing the promise, she pressed her lips to his.

_**A**_

Amy grinned as her nails gently circling between Ty's shoulder blades made him go limp.

"It really isn't fair that making me relax is so easy for you." Ty muttered lazily as he lay face down, arms still trapped over his head. Amy's touch was keeping the pain from being unbearable, and so they'd turned Ty onto his stomach so that she could massage his back.

Grinning mischievously, Amy stroked a spot on the back of Ty's neck. She bit back a giggle as she heard him suck in a breath and he scrunched his shoulders.

"Ames!" He hissed out, eyes closed tight, as she continued.

"Oh, that still tickles? What about this?" Amy moved to Ty's sides and he yelped.

"Not fair, I can't defend myself!" He said and let a laugh escape as she teasingly pressed her fingers into his sides. He jerked on his arms out of reflex and Amy laughed as she stopped what she was doing and returned to circling between his shoulder blades.

"Much better." He groaned, relaxing once more. He let out a soft sigh as she slowly circled down his spine.

She sighed, "I can't wait until you're finally over this."

Ty glanced over his shoulder guiltily. "Yeah, me either."

Amy continued her massage as she slipped into thought, wondering what would have happened if Ty had never taken the pills. Where would they be in their relationship? Lovers, engaged?

The fact that she'd never know saddened her, but she pushed the thought away and focussed back on Ty. Right now wasn't a time for wondering what could have been, it was a time for helping him return to being the man she'd fallen in love with.


End file.
